A Remembrance
by cailinbeag
Summary: After Aragorn's coronation and wedding, Legolas takes his friends to visit his father. However, on the way they stop off at a glade that they soon learn holds vast importance to Legolas' family. Contains flashbacks and will be multi-chapter. Rating is for future chapters. On temporary hiatus while I work out where to take this.


_This is just something that I came up with ages ago and never got around to writing down. For the purpose of this, the ages of each person and the ages between everyone may not be the original ones, particularly because Legolas' age is never specified. This basically my thoughts on what happened to Legolas' mother as well as exploring what would happen if I created my own character who would be friends with Legolas and Elrond's children._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters and plots of my own creation._

* * *

A Remembrance

Prologue

"May I ask exactly why we are going in the opposite direction to your father's palace?" Eomer asked as the group rode through the forest of Mirkwood, now called Eryn Lasgalen.

"I'm surprised that you know that we are heading in the contrary route anyway." Replied Legolas with a slight smirk.

"It's called a map, pointy-ears. Even I know that we should have arrived by now." Gimli retorted. Eomer and Aragorn smirked at this comment, while Faramir, Eowyn and Arwen looked amused.

"You underestimate us, Legolas." Aragorn said smiling.

"Nay, penneth nin, I do not underestimate you, I am simply assumed that you would trust me enough to not need to consult a map before leaving." Countered Legolas.

"That trust may have been broken by the fact that we are not going to the place you said we were headed to." Muttered Gimli loudly from behind Legolas.

"But we are going to the palace, just not yet."

"So where are we going?" Faramir enquired.

"We are going to visit a glade that holds vast importance to Arwen and I." Answered Legolas simply, and neither him nor Arwen would say anymore on the matter.

"Aragorn, do you know where we are headed?" Questioned Eowyn.

"Yes."

"It is a particular glade?" Faramir asked.

"Yes."

"What is its importance?" Asked Eomer.

"Its importance lies in two areas. One is that it changed the future. Or perhaps that was to be the fate originally, it was just hidden."

"And the other?" Probed Eomer.

"Those who perhaps should not have been lost were lost, but again that may have been the destiny in the first place."

The others wanted to ask other questions, but it was clear from the riddle-like answers from Aragorn that they shouldn't expect an answer, so they carried on in silence.

After a couple of hours, the horses approached a clearing in the forest. Here the wood was lit with white light, sunlight streaming through the leaves, creating sunrays that penetrated the overhead canopy of trees so that the whole floor shone brightly.

Legolas stopped abruptly a couple of metres from the opening, causing Gimli to grab his waist to stop his fall. Once Gimli had recovered, Legolas jumped down from his horse at the same time as Arwen, and everyone else followed suit, but Aragorn gestured silently to the others to stay while Legolas and Arwen walked forward to the edge of the clearing, so that they were just covered by the streaming light, and then stopped, seeing but not seeing, for their minds were on another event, that had taken place more than two millennia ago.

*Flashback*

"Come back here, you little thief!"

"If you want it, you have to come get it!"

"Oh, a challenge then? You're on!"

The trees swayed as a soft wind blew through the canopies, but the young elfling that was standing amongst the branches barely noticed, and laughing, watched from above as another slightly older elfling started to climb up the tree. When the older one was nearly at the top, the younger one's eyes lit up, and he sprung lithely down onto the back of the climbing elfling.

"Ah! No fair!" The older one grumbled good humouredly, with the younger one squealed excitedly from behind as they started their procession back down the tree they had just come up. When they got to the bottom, the younger one leapt off and ran to hide behind the two elleths that were sitting in the shade beneath another tree on the edge of the glade. When they saw what it was that the younger one had stolen, they both chuckled and did nothing to help the elfling sheltering behind them.

"Aha! I have you now!" The older one called, as he ran after the thief, weaving through the trees in a loop around the clearing until they stopped once again next to the elleths. Neither of the elflings looked tired, and had only stopped because of the new arrivals.

"Ada!" Yelled the younger one, dropping the stolen item, flinging himself into the arms of the blond-haired elf, being swung around and then held close, with both of them laughing.

"And how's my little Legolas then?" Asked the elf, as the two elleths also made their way over. Legolas replied by rubbing his nose against his father's affectionately, and was placed back down so that he could greet the others.

"Hullo Lord Elrond!" Legolas smiled brightly at the dark haired elf, who returned the smile and placed his hand briefly on the elfling's head warmly.

"Hello to you too, penneth nin."

"Rilaear, Arwen, Elladan!" Hugging each of the other elflings who had just arrived. Rilaear, the blond haired one out of the two girls, having greeted Legolas, grabbed Arwen's hand and together they went over to a particular flower, which they proceeded to examine, while the boys remained where they were.

"I see you stole Elrohir's bow!" Elladan said grinning, for he never missed a chance to get both Legolas and his twin into trouble. Legolas nodded, looked around for it, then remembered that he had dropped it, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah!" Legolas cried, as he was suddenly picked up from behind and hoisted into the air.

"That'll teach you to steal my bow, thief," Came the cheerful reply," And now, as repentance, I get to choose the game we play next!" Legolas, who was still being held in mid air, groaned.

"That is fair. Off you five go, but be careful and don't go out of our sight!" The younger elleth told them, also embracing the newcomers.

"Yes Nana!" Legolas waved at his mother as he and the others quickly scampered away to play hide-and-seek amongst the trees and bushes. 'Nana' smiled as she watched them go, happy that they would not go too far.

"The twins will look after the younger ones and make sure they are within calling distance Tathar." The older elleth told her companion softly.

"I know, Celebrían, but I worry still. It is a dangerous time, and I fear the danger will only increase as they grow older."

"There is nothing that can be done yet, mellon nin." Responded Celebrían.

"We must hope for the best but be prepared for the worst." Joined in Elrond.

"The storm must come before the lull of peace." The blond haired elf explained. Tathar nodded, and allowed herself to be encompassed by his arms.

"Thranduil speaks true. There will come a time in Middle Earth where there is no need for fear, but first we must confront those who forsake the peace, and that we have yet to know." Elrond spoke as he also holds his wife, placing his head on top of hers.

* * *

_This will get more exciting! This is the prologue, and the next chapter will explain why Legolas and Arwen don't seem very happy when they come back to visit, as well as explaining who Rilaear is and why she is with everyone else. Please R&R and I will try to post the next chapter ASAP, hopefully in the next few days._

_(P.S. 'Rilaear' is the elvish version of Muriel, which means 'shining sea' (why that is will be explained later on in the story) and 'Tathar' is the elvish form of Willow, which obviously means 'willow' (she is a wood-elf like Thranduil).)_


End file.
